A Punk, A Model and A Musician
by bella-sk8er
Summary: Courtney gets sucked into movie night with the guys, but when three completley different people take notice? Well, we'll see. I suck at summeries.. it's better than it sounds.. I think.. Courtney-centric, takes place at 'Playa Des Losers'


**AN: Well. Me+boredom+POTC+reading Prinzessian+1 o'clock in the morning+an ear in complete pain=completley random story that has almost nothing to do with anything I just mentioned. **

**Just to tell you, I mean nothing in this. If you guys know what I'm talking about, I freaking LOVE this movie, I just don't think Courtney would. Alright. Let's get started! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a single thing. Not the TD series, not POTC: TCOTBP (whoever guesses what that means gets a cookie.. not just one person.. anyone who guesses :) Hint #1: the letters also include the 'little words' Hint #2: Tortuga :P)**

_"You know, for having such a bleak out look on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprang a man out of prison, comandeered a ship with a fleet, sailed with a buckaneer crew out of Tortuga. And you're completley obsessed with treasure."_

_"That's not true! I am not obsessed with treasure."_

All the guys burst out laughing. Personally, I didn't get it. Well, I got it. I just didn't know, or see for that matter, how it was funny. Oh well. Guys will be guys. Why was I even here. Oh yeah, all the girls went to a slumber party I refused to go to, and so I got dragged here. To watch a movie. With a bunch of guys. Great.

"So Princess, how you liking the movie." I heard someone whisper into my ear causing me to shiver. I couldn't see him, but I could tell he was smirking, as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I rolled my eyes at his shameless flirting, pretending not to see the evil stares Justin and Trent were shooting Duncan as I climbed out of his lap.

"It's. Okay." I said, thinking over my choice of words. He scooted over and rested his arm on my shoulders.

"Well. I can make it go from okay, to amazing." He whispered, than started trailing kisses down my neck. At the moment that I had finally worked up enough self control to push him off, another voice came up behind me.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, thanks." I turned to see Trent smiling down at me, his green eyes sparkling. I than heard Duncan growl beside me, but if Trent was scared he didn't let on. He gestured to the seat beside me. "May I?" He asked, winking at me. I blushed.

"O-of c-c-course." I said, hating the way my voice was breaking. Duncan did to, apparently, as I felt his arm tighten and his growl getting fiercer by the second. Trent pretended not to see, but I could see he noticed. Great. I thought. Just what I need, two guys silently killing each other while watching a horrible movie. Of course, that couldn't be it. Justin came and decided to sit between my two feet, caushing Duncan to growl even louder than before, and Trent's eyes narrowing til they were almost closed. Justin leaned his head back against my thighs, making my heart beat at twice it's normal speed. He smiled up at me, that gorgeous smile of his making my heart beat even harder. Trent grabbed my hand as Duncan's arm held me tighter.

"Hey Geoff." I said, causing said blonde to turn my way. "How much longer til this movie ends?" He looked at me, than at Duncan, than at Trent, than at Justin, and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"About 45 minutes, I think. I'm not one hudred percent sure, to tell you the truth." Than he mouthed the words 'just hang there.' I smiled back at him, and he turned to watch the movie. I smiled. Bridgette was lucky to have him.

"So Courtney," Justin said, stretching his arms and lightly brushing his arms against my legs. "You want to catch a movie sunday night?"

"She can't." Trent picked up. "She's hanging out in the game room with me. You can join us if you want." He said. I was taken aback. I never agreed to any of this. I was going to the spa with Bridgette and Izzy.

"Uh. Think again." Duncan chimed in. "She'll be with me, all night." I turned to look at him as he winked and wriggled his eyebrow. I went red. Why did they have to make this so hard? Justin was gorgeous and complimented me like crazy. Trent was hot with a tad bit of childhood innocence left in him, and the sweetest guy I've ever met. And Duncan. Well, he was hot with that sexy bad boy edge and was an absolute pig who drove me crazy, but in a good way. How was I supposed to choose.

"No. She's going to be with me." Justin said.

"With me!" Trent said.

"Think again. She'll be with me." Duncan said.

"She's right here." I whispered and rolled my eyes.

"Me!" "Me!" "Me!" The started shouting. They continued on this way for a good fifteen minutes. I could tell just by the feel of the air around me that Duncan was ready to get up and beat the snot out of the two, and that if the chance were to arise, the other two would defend themselves as best as possible. Just as Duncan stood up, shouting one final me!, I was rescued from a situation I wouldn't know how to stop.

"SHUT UP!" The rest of the guys yelled at them. They all stopped talking, and watched the movie. All of them muttering under their breaths, all of them resuming the position they were in before. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Children. The stupid movie finally finished, and I wasted no time in bolting up and heading for the door. As I was leaving, I heard faint footsteps behind me. I turned to see Justin jogging up to me.

"Good night, Courtney." He said, smiling. He than pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "See you tomorrow." I watched as he left, than turned to walk to other way. I was stopped once again by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Trent smiling down at me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"G'night, Court." Than he turned and ran to catch the elevator. I than made my way to my room. When I finally reached my door, an out of breath Duncan showed up and smirked at me. He grabbed hold of one of my wrists, and pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine.

"Night Princess." He said, smirking than walking away. Halfway down the hall, he turned. "You know, I never told you this, but you look really hot tonight." He said smirking. I blushed, finally noticing I was wearing black girl boxers and a white tank top, nothing more, nothing less. "Oh. And one more thing." He added, after I opened my door. Than he blushed a little. "I love you." He mumbled, than ran off. I smiled, and entered my room, thinking of the three guys willing to fight each other for me. As I was about to turn off the lights, I saw Bridgette walk out of the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow in question. She just smiled.

"They kept talking about how it wasn't fair that you of all people got three of the hotest guys here. That's all they talked about. It got boring, so I left." She explained. I nodded and climbed into my bed. Bridgette went to turn off the lights, than paused. "What about you? How was your night with the guys?" She asked, poorly imitating Duncan's eyebrow wiggle sending us both into a laughing fit. I replayed the night in my head, thinking about the three guys, their attempts at flirting, the near fight, and the good nights.

"Completley uneventful." I said, than drifted off to sleep, with a smile on my face, thinking of a punk, a model and a musician.


End file.
